


do you want to go to the seaside?

by wherelovershavewings



Series: Merel's Adventures in Demigodland [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherelovershavewings/pseuds/wherelovershavewings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beach Fic that no one asked for, but that I wrote anyway. It's kind of disgusting and not as good as 'the proof that love's not only blind, but deaf' but it was fun to write so¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you want to go to the seaside?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amber the small potato child](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=amber+the+small+potato+child).



> once again a few disclaimers: 
> 
> -title from The Kooks' 'Seaside'  
> -this is lame and poorly written and Nico is wildly OOC and way too cutesy but eh idk DON'T HATE ME PLS  
> -bad attempts at humour?? read at own risk  
> -idk i'm just really not happy with how this turned out but i spent too much time on it to throw it away so HAVE FUN I GUESS  
> -also, there's a Mean Girls reference in there because i am Disgusting

Nico lifted his sunglasses as Amber nudged him and pointed at two people, rapidly approaching their little spot on the beach. They had decided to invite Merel and Leo along to the beach, and while he valued his alone-time with Amber, he was happy he was going to see his friends again. He saw Merel wincing at the heat of the sand, even though she was wearing flip flops. Leo seemed to be facing no such predicament, however, and strode confidently over the searing-hot sand, barefoot.

 

“Hey, guys,” Merel smiled down at them. She was lugging, what looked like, a giant see-through jerrycan, filled with water and icecubes.

“This is Derek,” she patted the jerrycan fondly, “He’s my new boyfriend.” Leo was right behind her, glaring at the water container and looking like he was ready to tear Derek a new one.

Amber gave Nico a look. It seemed like she had also caught onto the fact that Leo was jealous of a glorified water bottle. Merel and Leo sat down, and the former immediately curled her entire body around her new ‘boyfriend,’ pressing her arms to the cool plastic and resting her head on the lid on top.

 

“ _Cariño_ ,” Leo started, moving to touch Merel, but she moved quickly out of the way and wrapped her arms tighter around Derek.

 

“Get your own boyfriend,” she said pointedly, kissing the jerrycan.

 

“Merel, please just-“

 

 “It’s too warm! Let me snuggle my watery babe.”

 

Leo sighed, clearly defeated. “Well,” he said, getting up, “I’m going to cool off in the ocean,” and with a swift movement, he pulled off his shirt. Merel wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that she was staring.

 

“I love the beach,” she stage-whispered to Amber. Amber just laughed.

 

Leo rolled his eyes, but it was pretty obvious he was blushing due to the praise. Before he could get away, however, Merel pulled on his foot, crying ‘Wait!’

 

“What?”

 

“You have to kiss your girlfriend before entering the ocean.”

 

“Why?” Leo seemed amused though.

 

“Uhm,” Merel said with a condescending tone, “It’s the rules? Don’t you know the super official beach rules that are totally legitimate and not made-up?”

 

Leo tapped his chin, “It seems that I have a slight problem, you see,” and here he gestured at Amber, “Amber’s already dating Nico,” and here he gestured at the jerrycan, “Derek is already dating _you_ , so I’ve got no one to kiss. Oh, well,” he shrugged and walked off, smiling all the way.

 

“Evil man,” Merel muttered, clutching at Derek. She looked up, brightening, “Guys, do you want to cool down?”  She gestured at the jerrycan.

 

“Oh gods, yes _please,”_ Amber moaned, “It’s so hot, I could melt,” she continued sincerely, hand on her chest. “Not that I dislike the sun, it being my dad and all,” she gestured at the giant burning globe in the sky, “but it’s like Dante’s Inferno in here.”

 

“You do realise,” Nico started, “that Dante’s Inferno was a lake of ice?”

 

Amber swatted at him, “Babe, you’re supposed to support me in everything I do, c’mon.”

 

Nico could only smile. “I can’t believe you just called me ‘babe,’ _babe_.” He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Amber preened, before standing up and gesturing at Merel.

 

“Alright, bring it.”

 

“Wait, you’re not gonna-“ Merel tried.

 

“-Oh yes! Ice Bucket Challenge style.” Amber grinned.

 

Merel stood up straight, clasping Amber’s fore-arm, and in a solemn voice she said, “It’s been an honour serving with you.” She looked as serious as one could with an enormous floppy hat on, but she was bringing it quite convincingly. Merel unscrewed the container, hefted it above her head, and let the icy water plunge down on Amber, who gave a light shriek. Some of the droplets landed on Nico’s side, and he shivered a little. Amber wiped her face, and smiled. “Thanks, homie.”

 

Merel returned a grin, “No problem, bro.” She looked at the jerrycan. “Poor Derek, though.”

 

Everyone snorted a little. Nico tried not to focus too much on the drops of water running down Amber’s neck and hips. Instead he directed his eyes at the sea, where he could see Leo walking back towards them. Leo pushed his soaked curls back with both of his hands, and Nico would never admit this out loud, but in that moment, he kind of looked like a wet dream come true. He felt pretty guilty over this thought, but when he looked back at Amber, her eyes were a little round as well. Merel just gave a low wolf-whistle before stating, “Your hair looks sexy pushed back.” Leo just smiled.

 

“So,” Merel said, “Can I get that kiss now?”

 

Leo crossed his arms in a challenge, “What about Derek?”

 

Merel weakly shoved the empty jerrycan, a single drop of condensation running down its side before it landed in the sand with a soft _floff._ “I’m over Derek,” she said haughtily. Leo picked up her hat by its rim, carefully lifting it off her head, before moving his other hand to cradle her jaw and gave her a deep kiss.

 

“Well!” Amber exclaimed, “I’m going to swim, like, now!”

 

“I’m joining you,” Nico said hastily, getting up. Leo and Merel had already broken the kiss, but he doubted they weren’t going to grossly stare into each other’s eyes now, and he didn’t want to be around to witness that, so he quickly sprinted after Amber, who was already knee-deep in the water. He just stood there for a while, staring at her, as she enjoyed the cold water, her eyes closed, humming softly.

 

“Amber,” he said suddenly.

 

She turned around, “Yes?”

 

“I think I’m drowning,” he stated.

 

Amber frowned, clearly confused, “Nico, the water doesn’t even reach our waist.”

 

“No, but really,” Nico waded towards her, “I’m drowning! I can’t get any air and, well,” he shrugged, pulling her in by her hips, “I guess the only thing that can save me is the Kiss of Life..?”

 

Amber hid her laugh in the junction of his neck and shoulders, before placing a soft kiss there. “That’s disgustingly cheesy,” she sighed, breath ghosting over his ear.

 

“Yeah, well,” he rubbed his neck, “Leo and Merel are worse.”

 

She smiled again. “You’re lucky I know CPR,” she said, before taking his shoulder and moving him closer, placing her lips on his. He tasted the saltiness of the sea on her tongue and teeth.

 

Ever since Percy, Nico had disliked the beach, but he guessed that if Amber was with him, it couldn’t be all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to regret uploading this 
> 
> also wHAT WAS THAT ENDING i'm never going to trump 'the truth that love's not only blind, but deaf' 
> 
> that will be my legacy
> 
> dear god


End file.
